Billy Dickson
|seasonhosted = |Blog = SurvivorMalibu |Tag = IMeltForMalibu |season = Survivor: Daydream Island |tribes = |place = 17/20 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 4 |days = 12 |season2 = ' ' |tribes2 = |place2 = 15/20 |challenges2 = 4 |votesagainst2 = 11 |days2 = 30 |season3 = ' ' |tribes3 = |place3 = 5/28 |challenges3 = 9 |votesagainst3 = 10 |days3 = 61 |season4 = ' ' |tribes4 = |place4 = 7/21 |challenges4 = 4 |votesagainst4 = 11 |days4 = 40 |season5 = ' ' |tribes5 = |place5 = 20/28 |challenges5 = 5 |votesagainst5 = 2 |days5 = 21 |season6 = ' ' |tribes6 = |place6 = 3/21 |challenges6 = 8 |votesagainst6 = 1 |days6 = 44 |season7 = ' ' |tribes7 = |place7 = 19/32 |challenges7 = TBA |days7 = 20 |votesagainst7 = 3 |season8 = ' ' |tribes8 = |place8 = TBA/20 |alliances8 = TBA |challenges8 = TBA |votesagainst8 = TBA |days8 = TBA |seasonscompeted = 7 |totalnumberofdays = 228}} Contestant Information Billy Dickson is a contestant on Survivor: Daydream Island, Survivor: Izu Islands, Survivor: Rakiura, Survivor: Burma, Survivor: Hawaii, Survivor: Kanto, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: Johto. He hosted Survivor: Malibu, is the Player of the Season for Kanto, and he holds the record for playing the most seasons out of any returning player. Due to a winning a lawsuit filed against Regan and the hosting and production team of Daydream Island, an agreement between him and producers of the series was settled upon, allowing him to either be a contestant, or be involved in every season that takes place in the series. The only seasons Billy has not played in were Survivor: Niue, but he was asked to be a guest, as that season had no returning players, and Malibu because he hosted that season. He returned for All Stars, representing every season except Niue. After Malibu he played as a hero in Johto. Survivor: Johto Voting History Survivor: All Stars Voting History Survivor: Kanto Voting History Survivor: Hawaii Voting History Survivor: Burma Voting History Survivor: Rakiura Voting History Survivor: Izu Islands Voting History Survivor: Daydream Island Voting History Trivia *Billy has played the most seasons out of any other player in the series. *Billy has been voted out more times than any other player in the series: **Once in Daydream **Twice in Izu Islands **Once in Rakiura **Once in Burma **Once in Hawaii **Once in Kanto **Once in All - Stars *Billy has played the second most days out of everyone in the series. *Billy, along with Allison, Andrew, Ash, Chris, Gage, Liana, Monty, Regan and Ricky has hosted a season, as well as played a season. Category:Castaway Category:Daydream Island Castaway Category:Alawa Tribe Member Category:Jagara Tribe Member Category:17th Place Category:Izu Islands Castaway Category:Mikura-jima Tribe Member Category:Sōfu-iwa Tribe Member Category:Yūrei Tribe Member Category:15th Place Category:Aogashima Tribe Member Category:Returning Player Category:Rakiura Castaway Category:Waewae Tribe Member Category:Puku Tribe Member Category:5th Place Category:Rakiura Jury Member Category:Burma Castaway Category:Bago Tribe Member Category:Aasaat Tribe Member Category:7th Place Category:Burma Jury Member Category:Robbed Icon Category:Hawaii Castaway Category:Maui Tribe Member Category:20th Place Category:Most seasons played Category:Player of The Season Category:3rd Place Category:Host Category:All Stars Castaway Category:Kanto Castaway Category:19th Place